Domino Effect
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: Sly has the wrong idea after seeing Carmelita at a restaurant with another guy and sets off a chain of pranks that does not end well. Final chapter now up! Thanks to all my readers for waiting almost two years for this moment. You guys have been awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. This is a short little story. I have written all the chapters, as I do with my other stories, and loaded it to my documents. It's a comedy, sort of, so I do hope you enjoy it! It has only five chapters and I will post them some time in August and so on.**

**A Trip To The Shrink**

Carmelita had just been through a rough couple of weeks. She just couldn't wait to get to his office, she had to tell her trouble's to someone.

"Good to see you agian, Ms. Fox." Carmelita was used to her trip to the shrink's, she had going since she started on the Cooper case.

Carmelita laid down on the red velvet sofa. "I have been having trouble." She began to tell of her worries. "That blasted raccoon has used up my last nerve!" The firery fox showed her fangs, she was seething with anger.

The grey ferret noted something on his note pad. "So your here again because of Mr. Cooper?" Hetold herexactly what she had just told him. "Please tell me why you are here." He had a gently voice.

Carmelita started to retell the last few weeks. "It all started on my birthday,"

_Bently and his pal Murry were siting in their living room. "Ack!" The turtle gasped for air. "What is that?" His voice was strained. Murry passed out on the couch, his pink face was now a fushia hue. Bently covered his nose and followed the scent down a hallway and infront of Sly's bathroom door._

_Knock! Knock! The raccoon was grooming him self when he heard a faint knock at the door. He finished up what he was doing and opened the door. Bently was over whelmed by said scent when the door opened. The green turtle fell to the ground. Sly waved his hand in an attempt to clear the air._

_Bently regained his composer and gazed at the raccoon that stood before him. Sly had a tux on and a gift box on his cane. "How could I have forgotten?" Bently said as he saw Sly ready for a night out._

_"Yep!" He was in a joyful mood. "The third it is!" It seemed as though nothing would get Sly down. He saw the disaprovement expression on Bently's face. "You can't change my mind." he kidded._

_"I knowIcan't stop you from doing this but," He raised a finger and pointed it at Sly. "Just drop the gift off and go this time." Sly knew Bently meant he shouldn't mess around. "She'll chase you for sure!" He yelled off to Sly who had jumped out his bed room window._

_Sly skidded off pipes and down railings all untill he reached his most favorite buildung in all of Paris. He checked his watch which read 'eight o'clock. Sly knew his lady love would most certainly be im her appartment. He climbed the drain pipe and swung himself on to Carmelita's fire escape nad peered inside. "She's not there." This was unlike the fox. She usually spent her birthdays at home. "Oh, well." Still feeling optimistict, Sly climbed his way back onto the appartment's roof top. he planned to find Carmelita and, unlike previous years, deliver the gift in person._

**Don't wory! If you are thinking I have too many unfinishedfics, it's not true. Every time a fic pops into my head I just have to post them or else I'll forget the idea. I have a least Three other Cooper fics in the works.I have written the last chapters of Cooper returns and Trio plus one and will post them later. My summer vacation is coming to a end and I won't be able to post them for a long time. I have been using a siblings computer to write my fics, but now I moving to a new town. So this means it will be a long time till I can up-date my stories. Sorry :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**Picture Perfect**

Sly looked through half the city, all the places Carmelita liked to go. He didn't see any sign of the fox anywhere he looked. The raccoon was determined to give her the gift, Sly followed through with his plan and started to comb through the other half of Paris.

"Yeah, me too." Sly heard Carmelita telling a unknown male fox that sat next to her inside her favorite Paris restaurant. The other fox had dark black hair and he wore a black business suit. "It's been to long."

'What!' Sly had never seen that man before. 'Who is he.' The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 'Is he some one from Interpol? A blind date?' His mind ran through the possibilities. They two seem to have been having a good time together. Every other sentence they laughed, it was like a reunion for the two. Sly saw how much Carmelita was enjoying her company. 'No!' The raccoon watched as she leaned one way and the man leaned in the opposite direction. 'Ugh!' It started to get to much for him to handle. He the roof top across from the restaurant, Sly was so enraged he forgot about the reason he was out in the first place.

Clunk! The package had fallen off his cane. Sly retrieved it.

"So my plan to give it in person is out of the question." He went back to his original idea and traveled the long distance back to Carmelita's apartment. Sly opened the window and crawled inside. He set up the gift on her kitchen table along with an unsigned card. Sly walked around her living room, tidying up the place. He was dusting a shelf when he spotted a picture of her and the other fox. A wide grin over took his face. The wick-est thought had crossed his mind. Sly dashed out her window and went back to is safe house. "Bently!" Sly yelled, he was out of breath. "I need a hundred of pictures of me."

Bently looked at his friend. "What for?" He wasn't ready for the answer Sly was about to give him.

"I am going to put them all over Carmelita's apartment. Yeah save me the lecture and start printing." Sly was a tad bit bossy but as always Bently knew once Sly set his mind to something there was no stopping him until he was finished.

Carmelita came to her apartment door. The second fox was still with her. She opened the door and led him in. "I enjoyed tonight." She told her friend. "I needed the time out." Carmelita flipped the light switch. The first thing she saw was that there was something different about it.

"Who is all these pictures of Carm?" Sly could hear every word the two were saying to each other. He was out on the fire escape.

"What?" Carmelita turned to her friend. He held up a picture of Sly Cooper. "What is a picture of that doing in here?" She over looked the Sly pictured, covered walls.

The man looked confused. "Is he an ex-boyfriend? You must have really liked him to keep this many pictures of him." He picked up another pose of the raccoon.

Carmelita's blood boiled. Her face turned red. The kitchen table, all of her living room shelves, the television, and all over the ways were pictures of Sly Cooper. Many, random pictures of the master thief. She found the box Sly left for her. He had added a little note on the front of the card.

'A pictures says a thousand words.' It read.

Carmelita smiled. "If this is how he's going to play, I'll play."

Let the game's begin.

**What you think. I spent like an hour on this. It's now exactly 5:12 a.m. And I need some sleep. See ya all next time yawn please do write a review.**


	3. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**The Game**

Sly crawled through the ventilation system, searching for the item of his next heist. A few right turns and a couple a left turns later Sly found himself starring at the most beautiful Sapphire he had ever laid eyes upon. He quietly slip the cover off of the vent and the lowered himself into the room.

"Sly, Sly are you there?" Bently hadn't heard a word from the raccoon since he went into the mansion.

"Yeah Bently. I can hear you." Sly called into his com system. "I am inches away from the gem as we have this needless conversation." Sly was joking around.

"I only wanted to say that I have shut down five of the six security alarms around it." Bently had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "The last one will take awhile longer. It's a set of lasers around the sapphire." He typed away on his computer.

Sly disregarded what Bently told him. He set one of Bently's smoke bombs off. As the smoke cleared Sly saw where the laser beams were. Trying his best, Sly navigated his hand trough the lines.

Carmelita sat at her desk filling out reports. She had a nice sized pile in front of her. She couldn't take her mind off of what Sly had did to her appartment. "He'll get what's coming to him soon enough." The fiery fox was ready to repay Sly.

'The alarm at 678 Florist street was went off. Suspect is said to be a raccoon, possibly Sly Cooper." Carmelita threw her papers down and headed out the door. She was at the resident in a matter of minutes. She spotted Sly leaving the house. For her revenge to work, Carmelita had to be absolutely quiet.

Sly knew he set the alarm off and Bently screamed at him for doing so. He got to the roof of the house, expecting to see Carmelita at any moment but he saw no one. So he jumped the roof tops til he was in the gangs van. 'Somethings not right.' His back shivered.

Carmelita followed the van. She stayed hidden in the shadows. The vehicle took many turns and didn't stop for an hour, all of which Carmelita drove in her convertible. They stopped at a quiet, abandoned neighborhood and stepped out of the van. The fox watched their actions from a distance.

Inside the apartment Sly handed over the sapphire over to Bently. The turtle went to work on his computer, searching Thief-net. It was a difficult mission and Sly was tired. He couldn't take his mind off of one thing, 'where was Carmelita.' He turned off his bedrooms light and laid on his bed. Sly closed his heavy eyes. "Uh." He yawned as he stretched is arms. The raccoon was now asleep.

Carmelita watched as all the lights in their apartment went out. She quickly and quietly slid into the building. 'This isn't right!' Her mind argued with her. 'We should report this to the chief!' She walked up to their floor. 'Well he deserves this. Right now Helios is telling the whole family that I have a raccoon as a boyfriend.' Thinking about why she was there fueled her anger. Being a cop as she was, Carmelita picked the lock to the door and let herself in. Just as she expected, they were all sleeping. She wandered around from room to room until she found Sly. 'Just call this in!'The cop side of her had no say in the matter, she was going through with her revenge. Carmelita watched a sleeping Sly as she set her plans into action. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Sly was still half asleep. Carmelita slowly and gently put a rag soaked with chloroform in his face. The raccoon passed out. She lifted his body and carried him out of his room. She tried to make as little noise as possible while she past Bently's and Murry's rooms. Luckily for Carmelita, Murry snored very loudly and covered all the sound she was making. With one hand she opened the front door and headed out of the building. One out on the streets she loaded him into her car.

"Ah." Her arms were sore from carrying Sly. Carmelita's arms ached very badly, she wasn't sure if she would be able to drive her car. She rested a few minutes and then started up her car. The fox looked over at her passenger. He was the one person she could never catch and now he slept in the seat next to her. She resisted the urge to drive straight down to Interpol and continued on driving. "He deserves this." Carmelita had to keep telling herself.

**I am so glad I got the chance to edit and add to this story. What did you think? Hope that this was an enjoyable chapter. Please submit a review. I would like to know what you reader's think.**


	4. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**I have been waiting weeks to start writing again! I will start uisng the computers in the school library on my lunch breaks at school to write, but the computers over there are being up-graded so they're off limits now. I started to shake when I got back on the computer, I wanted to write so bad. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. This might be one of the last chapters, I don't know, maybe I'll make the story longer. It depends on my mood.**

**The Next Morning**

Bently and Murry awoke to the next morning alone. Sly wasn't there. Bently checked the living room, the bathroom, on the roof top, in his room, but he was no where to be found. He headed back into the kitchen.

"Sly usually leaves a note or something when he goes out." The turtle argued.

But Murry saw this a different way. "Maybe he went out for some fresh air." Bently was over reacting, Sly would be back any second.

"This is soooo wrong!" Carmelita yelled at herself. "You shouldn't be doing this!" She dragged Sly's body out of her car. "I can't believe that this is happening! I can not believe that I am doing this!" Second thoughts hit her. "No!" She kept on with her plan of revenge. Carmelita put Sly on a platform and tied him to it. She finished by leaving him a pair of scissors. With one last look at the dangling raccoon, Carmelita jumped in her car and speed away. It would be only hours, minutes really, when someone would spot him by the wharf. Her car made a squell when she drove away leaving the _almost_ helpless raccoon all by him self.

Sly heard that squell and woke up. His arms were sore and his leggs were nunb. He slowly took in his surrondings as his fogged visions cleared. Sly heard the waves hit the shorline and birds above him chirpped. What he saw gave him a slight heart attack. He began to squirm. "How did I get all the way up here? Who could have done this!" Sly's thoughts were inturrupted. He heard voices below him, they talked and pointed at him. What was going on?

The sun was up and she had to get to work. She pulled her car into the parking garage, as always, and went to her office. Every thing about the office seemed the same, she was sure no one had called the police about Sly yet. Carmelita smilled, she smilled an evil smill. It was a long morning and was going to be an even longer day for her. When she opened her office door Chief Barkley sast in her seat as if he had been waiting for her.

Now noon, the guys begun to worry about their friend. They didn't let the other know it but they could feel that something bad and wrong had taken place that day. Bently kept pacing the kitchen mumbling to himself and Murry did what he usually did and what he usually did was watch television. Murry felt sorry for Bently, the turtle was too overprotective. The hippo's favorite television program ended and the twelve o'clock news came on. Murry saw no interest in the program and turned the television set off. He passed the remote off to Bently and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Bently took the remote and flopped down on the couch hoping to take his mind off of things. The first thing he saw was the news program that Murry turned off. He liked to watch the news and keep up with current events.

"At around 10:30 a.m. a call came into to our station. We thought it was a joke but it wasn't." What they showed next terrified the sitting turtle. He yelled for Murry, not believing what the news casters were showing. Murry sat next to Bently on the couch, he hadn't looked at the television yet. After he took a bite of his snack he almost chocked. The contents of his sandwich littered the television screen.

"What the!" Were the only words he said.

Carmelita was stunned by his presence in her office. "Uh," She was speechless.

Chief Barkley spoke for her. "Now I'll get right to the point and I want no interruptions and no questions!" Carmelita nodded even though she had no clue about what was going on. "My bosses are worried that some of my employees have begun to get stressed out. Mostly they talked about you. For your own mental and physical well being they have set up weekly appointments for you to see a shrink." The fox opened her mouth to protest this but the badger stopped her. "It's either that or be suspened." It was obvious what her answer was. Then someone barged in the door.

"Chief!" The officer yelled. "Come quick!"

Before he left he told Carmelita that she would have no part in any of her active casses for the first couple of days of her appointments.

"What is it?" He asked. A television was turned towards him. It showed Sly Cooper, master theif, hanging by his ropped hands off of a wooden platform. The poor raccoon only had on a shirt to sheild him from the oceans cold mists. The camera's view shifted to the crowd that had gathered. They watched Sly squirm.

Murry and Bently jumped in the van and drove down to the harbor. They had to rescue their friend. They pushed their way through the giant crowd that had gathered. Sly saw them and felt relieved. His joints were cracking and popping out of their joint, he was in a lot of pain. But Bently and Murry weren't the only ones that showed up. Interpol officers backed the by-standers from the sceen. They had look outs ever where.

**Okay I know you probaly wanted to read more but I have two other stories to up-date. So keep an eye out for them also.**


	5. His Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related charaters. Sorry for the long wait, but I am doing a lot these days.**

**His Move**

"Stop moving Sly!" Bently yelled at his friend while he tried to clean the raccoon's cut's. He motioned Murry to come hold Sly still. "The injuries are bad, Sly. Who would have done such a thing. What did you do to them to make them that mad?"

Sly knew. "Carmelita Montoya..." he began.

Bently held his hand up tp silence Sly. "Forget I even asked that." He slammed a cotton ball that was soaked in peroxide onto one of Sly's open cuts.

Sly sat in silence, he didn't show the other see how bad the solution burned him. He knew that Murry and Bently knew how much pain he was in. They both had their owns cuts and bruises from earlier that day.

_Murry didn't think twice and pushed himself into the crowd. He reached Sly and cut him down. Interpol agent gave it all they had to try and stop Murry. Shock pistol blasts, kicks, and anything else they had. Murry wasted no time to get Sly into the van and back to their safe house. Bently popped Sly's joints back into their sockets, he fixed Sly up good._

Carmelita sat at her desk wondering if what she did to Sly was bad.

"He's tough." She argues with herself.

"That was horrible!" The other side fought back.

"Oh, come on. It was just a joke."

"He is injured, his joints popped and the rope cut into his skin!"

She shuffeled some papers in the top drawer of her oak desk and took out a file. Carmelita turned to the paper clipped picture, it was Sly.

"Yeah, I guess it was bad, but if I know Sly he'll see it as a joke." The two sides of her mind calmed down. "I do know Sly and I do know he'll be back on his feet in no time pulling another prank on me." She got out from behind her desk and laid on her couch and dozed off, she still held the picture clutched in her arms.

After being patched up by Bently, Sly was already leaving to get back at Carmelita. "Ha," Sly thought about the weeks events and found the humor of Carmelita's prank. "I hate the water and the scissors were left for me to cut my self down. If I had cut myself down I wouldn't have had enough time to react and then I would've fallen into the water." Sly had brains. He checked his cuts, they had already begun to heal.

"He does the weirdest, craziest, stupidest things that a person could do and then just laughs of the consqeunces." Bently fumed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sly is Sly and there is nothing and no one who can change him." Murry poited out as he shoved a hand full of potato chips into his mouth. He was always putting food in his mouth.

Bently shook his head. "Yeah, you can't change a person, espeacially Sly."

Back in Sly's room he was heading out his window. He was going break the tie in his and Carmelita's little game. Without making a single sound Sly crept out his window, up the fire escape and down to Interpol. This was going to be a big prank that would result in a lot of embarassment.

**Thanks for waiting! So how'd I do? Do not forget to leave a review.**


	6. One Little Picture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**One Little Picture**

Carmelita lay fast asleep in her office, it was something she rarely ever did. In the fox's arms was a picture of Sly Cooper, the only crimminal in a case she had yet to capture. She tossed in her sleep as she felt a cool breeze run over her. Someone had opened the office window. The figure slipped in her office. He had something in mind.

Sly saw the beauty sleeping. "Like an angel." He commented to the fox, though she didn't hear it. Sly was making his way to Carmelita's desk when he caught a shimmer of light come from her direction. He saw the picture she held, the picture of himself. Sly got the most evil prank in his head. He turned the fox over so that she lay upon her back. The raccoon went inside her desk and pulled out a red Interpol registered camera. "Say cheeese." He jokingly whispered and took the picture.

When he had taken the picture he opened the office window and left. Feeling the cold breeze for a second time, an annoyed Carmelita awoke and gazed around the room. Something just didn't feel right to her. She saw that the picture of Sly was still in her hands and laid it on her desk. 'I hope no one saw me holding that.' She secretly thought.

"Sly I must protest to this!" Bently yelled at his friend. This was bad, real bad.

Murry heard the turtle yelling and came to see what the comotion was about. "I'd have to agree with Bently on this one Sly." Sly paid them no attention he was busy working. "Maybe you crossed the line this time."

Sly laughed at the thought. "Guys," He said. "I crossed that line so long ago." Bently and Murry stood speachless.

"What your about to do is not funny, Sly! It is down right mean!" Bently wouldn't give up.

Sly was putting the finishing touches on his picture, or rather the picture of Carmelita holding a picture of him. He spun around to show is friends the finished product.

"Sly no."

"Don't do it!"

He only smiled as he always did. grabbing his cane he left the apartment and headed back to Carmelita's office.

**Oaky sorry for the long wait. I truly am so sorry. I do hope you liked this chapter. I have had many things to do these last's weeks. Please enjoy and review. Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. The reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I have anything to do with the ownership and what not of Sly Cooper and other related characters. I just use them. **

**The Reason**

Carmelita awoke on the couch in her office, the office window was left open. Someone was banging on the door and calling for her. She sat up and rubbed her head, sleeping on the couch was not at all comfortable.

"Ah!" Carmelita had stood up and her bones could be heard popping. The knocking at the door continued. "Be there in a minute." The fox screamed at who ever was knocking on the door. She straightened herself out and then opened the door.

Chief Barkley was on the other side, his faced red. "My office now!" He screamed at Carmelita, she had no clue of why he was so mad.

She followed the chief to his office. On their way everyone in the building snickered and giggled, not to mention the hushed whispers and the pointing.

"Have a nice nap?" Someone joked in an arrogant tone. The office erupted in laughter.

Chief Barkley inhaled a deep breath. "Quiet! All of you! Don't you have work to do!" The room went silent and they went back to work.

Once they were in his office Chief Barkley shut the door and they took their seats. Before Carmelita could even speak, Chief Barkley started the conversation.

"Now, Miss Fox." He began. "I like to keep this place running as smoothly as possible, but when something like this... Like this! Happens, everything is thrown off track!" The dog continued to scream. He threw what looked like a small piece of paper on the desk in front of Carmelita.

Carmelita picked it up. Turns out it was a photo graph of herself sleeping with a picture of Sly Cooper.

"I can explain..." Carmelita quickly began, she was cut off by the chief.

"Now I know, I know that you and that raccoon have some sort of cat and mouse game going. The entire precinct knows it!"

Carmelita blushed.

"If this little lovers quarrel you two got going," Carmelita stood up in protest.

"Chief, believe me when I say that nothing romantic is going on between me and that ring tailed rat. He is a criminal and should be brought to justice as such."

"Wait." He therapist interrupted. "Are you quite sure that there is nothing between you and Sly Cooper. Remember this is all confidential."

Carmelita could not look him in the face. She still could not figure out what he was asking.

"Well, you see there has always been this thing between me in him. I want him tried for his crimes, yet some times he just says the things that I want to hear most."

The shrink nodded his head and continued to write on his pad of paper.

"So what did your boss have to say about the situation?"

"He told me that if any of he higher ups caught wind of this news that it would be my job on the line." She turned her back toward him.

Sly just returned to the hideout. Bently and Murry were awake and waiting for his return.

"So, how did it go.?" Bently humored.

"You guys should have been there!" Sly sounded excited. "The whole office seen it. They really seemed to have enjoyed it." He sat on the couch.

"And what about Inspector Fox?" Murry asked.

"Lets just say that she will be needing another therapy session real soon." He chuckled.

**Well, I hope this left you wanting more. I am planing on one or two more chapters to this series and then it is done.**


	8. Carmelita's Last Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I have anything to do with the ownership and what not of Sly Cooper and other related characters. I just use them. The song used is also mot mine. **

**In a Spin**

Carmelita had fallen silent during her session with her therapist; recent revelations had her thinking.

"So." He therapist broke the silence. "What did you do to get back at Sl, I mean mister Cooper?" He raised an eyebrow.

Carmelita sat up with a disturbing look taking over the place of her face.

"There was only one thing that I could do to get back at him for the humilation he had caused me." She dug her nails into the sofa. "The ultimate prank. This was the prank to end all pranks."

"Just do this for me and I will forget about that mugging I just saw you commit." Carmelita intimidated a shabby male rhino.

The small storage building on the wharf was barely lit and filled with dust.

"Okay, okay. But I do not want to be caught when I finish my part in this thing, okay." He bargained.

"Sure, whatever. You have yourself a deal." The shook hands and then parted way.

Sly was sleeping in his bed. The night before was to exhausting for his already tired body. He asked Bently and Murry to refrain from waking him up, no matter what was happening.

"Sly!" Bently barged into Sly's room as he was sleeping.

Sly bolted up and knock Bently to the ground and the laid back on his bed.

"SLY!" Bently screamed at the half sleeping raccoon.

Sly once again got up, but this time he actually seemed to be awake.

"Whoa, Bently what are you doing on the floor?" He reached down and gave Bently some help.

"You knocked me down on the ground, Sly!"

Sly scratched his head. "I don't remember doing that. I must have been asleep,' did I not tell you to let me sleep." He laid on his bed once more and curled with his blanket.

"I have just learned of an item that would make the ultimate heist." Bently shot his arms in the air to emphasize his point, Murry now stood next to him.

"This is one for the record book, Sly." Murry said convincingly.

Sly's ears perked and he now seemed fully awake. "I'm listening."

Murry went over the details and Sly looked very interested in doing this job.

"Alright. This sounds just like any old average heist, but with tighter sercurity." Sly said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Bently nodded his head in agreement. This would indeed be one of their mildly, toughest heist.

"Let me just skip to the end." Carmelita told her therapist. "I would not want to bore you with the minor details of what happens next."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, just as I had hoped, Cooper took the bait and arrived at the storage building..."

Sly dodged his way around a large number of guards and made his way to the ventilation unit and crawled inside it. Murry and Bently waited inside of their van for Sly to send back recon photos. They kept the line of communication quiet between them until Sly spotted his target. The night was quiet, a little to quiet, as it was. It was twelve minutes into the operation, Sly had not reported back in.

"I'm worried." Murry was the first to speak his fears.

"Yes, it should have been there two minutes ago." Bently tried to get in contact with Sly, but it was useless, Sly did not respond.

Outisde of the gang's van, three buffed rhino's gathered around it. The biggest one of the trio held three fingers infront of himself, as if he was ready for some sort of count down. His friends nodded their heads, they were ready for this. When the last of his three fingers fell they rushed the van, opened the door and quickly through in some knock out gas, which had immediate effects. Sly and Murry were out in no time. They hog-tied Bently and Murry with thick chains, then left them in the van.

Sly had been crawling in the air ducts for three minutes when he heard the sysem cut on and a mysterious gas floated his was. He was unprepared for this attack and Sly fainted from the gas's effects. Carmelita grabbed the raccoon and brought him out onto the ground of the storage building main room. After she handed the three rhino's that attacked Sly and Murry their money, they left. The rhino she was blackmailing though, was still in the room with her.

"You know exactly what to do with him, so I will leave that up to you." She was halfway out the door. "I will be back in two hours, so have it all ready by then, okay." Then Carmelita left the rhino to do its job.

The two hours passed like nothig and Carmelita now had what she wanted. Sly was now back in the Cooper gangs van, Murry and Bently was untied, and when the sun rised, she would have her revenge.

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, but there is always the posibilit that I may add more even after the completeion. WEll thank you loyal readers for hanging in there and keeping up with the story. Hope you do wnjoy this chapter and the next, for they will be worth it.**


	9. OMG! No You Didn't!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or this song. Sly Cooper and other related characters are property and creation of SuckerPunch, not me.**

**So, I know a lot of readers have been waiting to see the end of the story...And now here it is!**

**Final Prank?...**

Carmelita had returned to the building to find that Sly had indeed been taken care of. There was only one rhino left and he had only one thing left to do. The video camera had been set up on a tripod stand and pointed at Sly. Carmelita was now thinking if she should indeed do what had been planed. This prank was the farthest either of them had gone.

"Can you do this one last thing here? I will pay you." Carmelita asked the rhino she had blackmailed.

He nodded his head in acceptence of the fox's offer. Then Carmelita took her leave.

"So, you were starting to regret what you have done and/or doing?" The ferret questioned.

Carmelita turned away from the shrink. "At that point? Yeah, just a little..."Her voice became a whisper as she ended her sentence.

The therapist swallowed the lump in his throat. All these sessions had taken a toll on him. He was about to break.

"Now, I had the video and was headed over to the television broadcast center where I have a friend. And now remember that this was at noon. Everyone was out and about doing there errands..."

Carmelita handed a video that was made by the rhino over to her friend.

"Now, I don't know exactly what is on this tape, but if I get into any trouble for doing what I am about to do, you will bail me out, right?" The blue bird took the tape from Carmelita and placed it in the master VCR.

Carmelita turned away from the televisions, this was no longer funny for either party. The next sound she heard was the play button being pushed. All televisions in the 50 mile radius went black and then the tape took the place of regular broadcasting.

The video started with a single light in an empty room. This light then focused on an unconscious chicken in the middle of the floor. Somewhere in the room, music began to play the Chicken Dance song. As the intro was playing in, the chicken got up and started to bop his head and wings. All out of no where the music dimmed and the chicken stopped moving, then...

_I don't want to be a chicken. I don't want to be a duck so I..._

Before the song could continue, laughter deafened the tape as the entire studio was roaring with laughter. The site of a giant chicken as he danced with awkward moves to the Chicken Dance was hilarious. Carmelita's bird friend started to chuckle, but the for herself could barely stand the sight. To her it was funny in thought, but there was a limit to everything and this prank had definitely meet it's limits a long time ago.

At first the video just looked like a chicken dancing, but upon further inspection, you could see that the chicken was unconscious and that someone else was literally pulling their strings.

"Oh, my." The therapist was sweating like crazy.

"Yeah, I know." Carmelita buried her face in the pillow she had been clutching all session. "I can't believe I did that either." She did not whether to cry or laugh hysterically.

"Then the song changed and the feathers started to fall off..."

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... _Thats all that she heard around her, or at least it was until the next song started.

_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
Take your passion, and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

_Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
In a flash it takes hold of my heart_

_What a feeling_

_What a feeling (I am music now), bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life  
_

"Oh no!" Carmelita's friend burst out.

"Oh yeah." The fox had put her head in paw, shaking her head in disbelief of the site.

"Is he dancing to 'What a feeling?'" She was almost on the floor. "And he's molting! How much better can this get?!"

_What a feeling (I can really have it all)  
What a feeling (Pictures come alive when I call)  
I can have it all (I can really have it all)  
Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)  
_

"Well, she was about to get her answer, right Miss Fox?" The ferret asked.

"Yeah, it was soon approaching the big finale and the whole studio, if not the entire city, was bawling on the floors."

The giant chicken had done moves to the chicken dance and was now making a fool of himself doing an in place moon walk. As the song was hitting its mid point, buckets of water from hit him from all directions. The water cleared and the music still played.

_(call, call, call, call, what a feeling) I can have it all  
(Bein's believin') bein's believin'  
(Take your passion, make it happen) make it happen  
(What a feeling) what a feeling_

Sly had been revealed to have been the chicken, or rather a tarred and feathered raccoon. He was still unconscious and still dancing his heart out.

All the laughing had stopped and everyone who was watching stared at a Sly Cooper with no fur. He was practically naked and still dancing. Half a minute more of What a feeling played and Sly took his bow and the tape ended.

"What the!? Was that... Was that Sly Cooper?!" The blue bird stared at Carmelita is disbelief.

"Yeah!" Carmelita was bottled up with so many feeling and emotions she did not know what to do with herself. She left in a run with her head still in her paw the studio just as the other workers entered the room demanding answers for what had just happened. They did not seem to be mad, but that little stunt was going to have to cost someone.

**Well, as you can tell this was not the end, but I am sure the next chapter will be. You should try listening to the remix of What a feeling while reading this and picture Sly dancing uncontrollably, as I tried to write that scene as best as I could. Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon and I would really love it if you left my a review. I loved this chapter and want to know what all of you thought of it too. Plus, I would like you to check out my GaiaOnline profile. My user name is Corlea. If you love Sly Cooper like I do, then you want to check out my GaiaOnline profile.**


	10. Didn't See that Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or this song. Sly Cooper and other related characters are property and creation of SuckerPunch, not me.**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I know I lied to you last time about it being the final chapter, but now I am not sure if I will continue the story. I may end it for a time on this chapter and then keep adding as ideas come to me or just all together make a sequel or something. Well enjoy.**

**A Day of New**

Minutes after Sly's little dance video was broad casted, video copies were all over the internet and on major news networks. People were uploading the video to video sharing websites, all over the television, and just all out every where! Sly had the reputation of being suave, evasive, and a master thief. A reputation that all most everyone knew about, a reputation that took a life time to build, and yet Carmelita had undid it all in a matter of minutes. His new reputation was of a joke.

"I think I feel remorse?" Carmelita told her psychiatrist. "I mean he hasn't been seen for weeks since this all happened." She embraced the pillow. "Well except for the last heist he tried to pull off... You remember the one in the newspaper."

"Sly," Bently tried to comfort. "It is not so bad."

Sly turned over on his bed to face Bently and Murry. "You guys were not the ones in that video doing that ridiculous dance to those ridiculous songs!" Sly through his head under his pillow. "I wake up almost fur less in a strange building. When we got home that day and that video aired on television, I was like 'hey, no big deal, right?' Well I was wrong. I stepped outside yesterday and some punk kid spotted me and started to take pictures of me with his cell phone while laughing and pointing, ultimately drawing a huge scene."

"You know you need Sly, a heist." Murry suggested.

"Yeah Sly," Said Bently going along with it. "To take your mind off of things, we can take up this latest offer. It is going to be good."

Sly faced his friends. "Will there be dozens of guards, heat sensitive floors, and lasers?" He asked like a sad child.

"That and multiple traps." Benlty emphasized.

They now held Sly's unwavering attention.

"The whole heist went horribly. Sly just did not have it in him." Carmelita twisted her raven locks. "From the moment he broke into the home, he tripped three alarms and had a cage fall on him."

The ferret therapist gritted his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Carmelita asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I am good. Now, please continue as your session ends soon." He advised.

"The children woke up and the guards found him. Everyone knew who he was and the treated the situation as one big joke!" She clenched her fist. "His friends, the one that is the brain, hacked the security system and was able to get him out. But not before the children had taken photos and video tapped him. When Sly finally escaped the house numerous cameras were pointed on him. I was a media circus." Carmelita looked into her therapist eyes. These were the eyes she had visited so many times before. "Well, my time is almost up. I best get going."

"Oh, please do not go yet." He grabbed Carmelita's arms and looked into her eyes.

"Huh? Um, why?" She asked.

"I want to know one last thing from you." He let her arm go.

"Sure, what is it." Carmelita sat back down.

"First," He handed her a book. "Here, no do not look at it yet, is a book I want you to read for our next visit. And second," He hesitated.

"Yes, what is it?" The fox pushed.

"Oh, well how do I ask this?" The therapist fumbled.

"Just say it will you! What is your problem? You have so jittery and awkward this whole session." Carmelita had noticed.

"What was the final score between you and Sly?" He finally asked trying to hide a smirk.

"Well, you know I really have not been keeping tally." Carmelita put her finger to her chin as she thought back. "There was Sly first one with the photographs all over my apartment, then I tied up above the water, then he took that embarrassing photo of me holding his photo, which by the way was not as it appeared, and then finally it was the video prank." She was a fast thinker. "We are tied, I would suppose so. Why do you ask?"

Her therapist leaned in closer to her. They were now face to face. Carmelita's heart began to race as though she had been in this exact situation before.

"Well, because my lovely little dove, you have made one miscalculation." He grinned.

"NO! I would never do that. We are at a tie!" She had missed what the ferret had said. "Your dove? What are you talking about." Carmelita raised an eyebrow.

"You have miscalculated." He placed his hand on the book that was being clutched to Carmelita's chest. "The score is Carmelita two and," He leaned closer to her lips and pressed his lips onto them. Carmelita lost herself in the situation. "Cooper three." The fox was still in a daze with her head tilted slightly and her eyes shut. "I win." And with that, the therapist jumped out of the window.

Coming back to reality, Carmelita watched her therapist jumping out of the office window. "What did he mean Cooper three and what was with that kiss?! I am ready to file a sexual harassment complaint." She placed her finger on her lip. "But it sure did seem like a familiar kiss. Hm. Wait were did my book go?" All the fox now held was a black and blue card in the shape of a raccoon head. Then it hit her. "COOPER! I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! JUST WAIT AND SEE!" She shouted out the window Sly had jumped out of.

Sly was now on the edge roof of the next building looking down out at Carmelita as she crawled out of the window and up the fire escape after him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sly smirked and then climbed off the ledge. It was time for the chase.

Carmelita was right behind him now shooting of her shock pistol and jumping rooftops. For some reason Sly had a smile on his face as he looked back at his lady love.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Was all that could be heard coming from the now relieved and happy Carmelita as the duo ran into the night doing their dance.

Whoa! I had that ending planned since day one almost two years ago and just had to make it right! I hoped you enjoyed. I would like to thank all the readers who stuck with this fic until this ending. You guys have been great. This seems like a pretty solid ending and as I have previously stated, it may not be the end. Eh, I never know what will pop into my head. This was just going to be something short and over looked by many readers, but with all my ideas, I wrote them anyways. I was not expecting to get so many hits and great reviews on this fic as it was a side project and not my main fic. But thanks to you all, I have made it my number one priorty to finish and now it is time to change the status from In-Progress to Complete. Good night.


End file.
